awkward moment!
by amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru
Summary: amu finds out naghiko's secret and things get awkward rated M but its more T-M! its a one shot right now but if you request i might make it a full story!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is a oneshot for amuhiko. if you ask i will continue. nagi gets a little ooc but its because he is older. they are about 16-17 in this story. i will do more if you ask but for now its oneshot.

amu's pov

it was another day of high school me and tadase wherent together anymore and ikuto left to find his dad. i rarely talked to ikuto and things where kinda awkward between me and tadase even though we where still friends. after me and tadase split rima dumped naghiko for tadase. this kinda made being around rima weird too, so i spent most of my time with utada and kukai (who where a couple now), kairi (when he visits), yaya, and nagi. me and nagi where just as close as me and nadeshiko where when she was here, maybe more. but right now naghiko was spending time with his aunt and nadeshiko was visiting.

i was walking down the hall when i heard kukai and tadase in a class room. i know i shouldnt spy but they mentioned my name and i was curious so i squatted down by the door. "eh, tadase why hasnt nagi told amu yet?" told me what? "i dont know, fujisaki-san wants to tell her! its killing him inside. i think he is scared that if she knows she might hate him for lying to her." what are they talking about? what is nagi lying about? "if only amu knew that nadeshiko is never coming back, and that nadeshiko is naghiko in disguise." i heard a third voice at this point and realized it was kairi. "oi, why did nagi dress as a girl? you never told me that part." kairi knew too? and none of them told me! "naghiko dressed as a girl to learn to dance like a family thing. nagi stopped when he got back from europe, but when amu gets really upset nadeshiko 'visits' . by the way thank you sounjo-san for coming and helping out today. are you having a good visit with your sister?" "quite. since she stopped working for easter she is not as cruel, and is rarely ever drunk... my goodness look at the time we best be leaving hotori and souma-sans." oh no they are coming out. i ran out side as fast as i could and sat on a bench and tried to gather my thoughts.

"amu-chi are you okay-dechu?" suu said poping out of her bag. "oh... so i guess you guys heard too huh? well what do you guys think?" ran jumped up. " i think you should tell him you know and give him a big hug!" "i think you should smack him for lying to you!" miki said sketching a picture of suu. "i think its so sweet. he was only worried about your friendship." "i think you are all right. i should tell him i know. sternly insist on knowing why he did it. and givi him a big hug to show it could never damage our friendship. cause whether nadeshko and naghiko are two different people or one person they are still my best friend right?" they all agreed. ran waving her pom-poms said "ya and temari is our best friend, and so is rhythem... well exept for miki... miki wishes the where more than friends." i laughed as miki turned red. "AMU-CHAN! make them stoppppp!"i would have made them stop if i could stop laughing. "whats she upset about amu-chan?" i jumped almost a foot off the bench. "oh nadeshiko you scared me! umm... i gotta talk to you." she sat down beside me. what if tadase kukai and kairi passed by. i looked at the school grounds which where empty other than the gardians due to it being sring break. "why dont we go to the park behing the school and sit at the fountain." i suggested knowing that was out of tadase, kukai, and kairi's way. after we got there i stood a foot or two out infront of the fountain with my arms crossed.

nagi's pov

when we cot to the fountain i could tell there was something on amu's mind. "amu? whats wrong?" i said. "naghiko, i know you and nadeshiko are the same person." i noticed her take a step back but figured she would stop before reaching the fountain. "how did you find out?" another step back. "i overheard kukai, tadase, and kairi.*takes step back* i understand totally and i promise it wont mess up our friendship *takes step back* but i have to know *takes step back*... " i had to say something before she fell. "amu!" she stopped for a second. "nagi! why did you lie t...woa!" and she fell in. i helped her out the fountain. "we can finish this later my house is right up here i have chlothes you can borrow." after i pulled her out. she got up and walked infront of me. her wet chlotheing tightly clinged to her body showing off her perfect figure. i had lived many years as a girl and managed to hide my... "manhood" but i must say i was having a hard time watching my third grade crush walk infront of me dripping wet in a short skirt, her shirt totally see through. "umm..amu if you let me carry you we can go faster. its cold and me and rhythm can charecter change now that you know our little secret." she hesitated but agreed. carrying her didnt make my current "state" any better. when we got to my house i jumped the wall to save time. i climbed into my window and set amu on my bed handing her a pair of chlothes i wear when im pretending to be nadeshiko. "umm i'm gonna tell my mom we are here. you can go ahead and dress." i went into the kitchen and told my mom that we had jumped the wall and came in the window. when she asked why i was wet i explained that amu fell in the pond. i did not mention that she had discovered my secret yet though. i figured it had been long enough for her to get dressed so i walked back in my room. when i opened the door to see amu in dry pants and topless. oh my god. i couldnt stop the dirty thoughts that where floating through my head. i could feel my hormones taking over pulling me to the bed shutting the door behind me. i wrapped my arms around her and pushed her down on to the bed staring at her lips and craving them. to my surprise she didnt object or pull away but pulled me down on top of her and closed the space between our lips. after several minutes of intense making out a hear a thud and turned to see my mother standing in the doorway. "amu sweetie put your chlothes on and us three need to have a talk" this was by far the most awkward moment of my life.

oh and i forgot to do the disclaimer at the beginning. so... I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! just review or pm if you want me to turn this into a full story.


	2. Chapter 2

kay! you requested!

i do not own shugo chara!

amu's pov

Wow that was awkward. I pulled the shirt around me and buttoned it up. After i had finished getting dressed Naghiko got his mother. Before she said anything they stared at each other as if reading each others minds. Naghiko finally broke the odd silence that seemed to absorb us."Gosh mom! Dont even look at me like that! She knows!" His mother seemed relieved but still bothered. " Amu, i dont know whether i should tell your parents or not. On one hand you and Naghiko had quite a moment in there, and on the other hand technically you and Nadeshiko had quite a moment in there. Did you tell your parents that Naghiko was visiting family?" I nodded my head. "Well naghiko can't be here and there, at the same time, we cant tell them Naghiko's secret ,and i won't tell them you and Nadeshiko did that. Please just dont let this happen again." I was so relieved that she wasnt gonna tell my parents. My dad is still crazily over protective. What was going through my head? What was going through his head! Should i be weirded out that the whole time he was dressed as Nadeshiko? Mrs. Fujisaki insisted on having a word with Naghiko in the hall, but when they came back there was this odd happines radiating from Naghiko. "Come on Amu. I'll walk you home." The way home was long but it gave us time to talk. "So... do Kairi, Kukai, and Tadase know that you know the secret?" I shook my head. he sighed and then went into some intense thinking. "I can see the evil pranking gears in your head turning. What are you planning?" He smiled evily. "I might have just spent too much time with Rima but i think we should use this to mess with there minds." Why do i have a bad feeling about this? "Okay but not too much they are still our friends." He laughed a little. "Just look really good tomorrow, and leave the rest to me!" After a long quiet spot i spoke "Why must we stay at school over spring break? It's not fair!" I could see my house it was only two houses down from where we where standing. "You where the one who went and gave birth to four shugo charas." The way he said this it made me sound like one of those pregnate teens. "Hey do you wanna come have dinner with us?" I asked not really wanting to part with him. He looked to his shoulder councel with his shugo charas but they werent there. Suddenly it struck me that i havent seen Ran, Miki, Dia, or Suu since i got to Nagi's house. "Umm... Amu dont worry. I' sure that Rythm and the girls where playing with the cat and didnt realize we left. They can spend the night i will bring them to the garden tomorrow. Oh and thats a no to dinner. I dont think its the smartest idea." So we parted and she,... he... naghiko as nadeshiko... well whoever, went home. After I ate dinner, I went into my bedroom and looked for some chlothes to wear tomorrow. What did he mean "look really good"? Like does he want me to look dressy? Does he want me to wear something smutty? Oh well! I finally decided to wear my tall black stalkings with the pink crossbones up the front. and a short pink skirt a pink tank top and a black off the shoulder top. it was cute but still ...appealing? I dont know another word for sexy. I took a shower and walked out on the balcony to take one last look at the outside world before I go to sleep. I think I love Nagi. "Yo Amu! Whatcha lookin at?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around to see Rythm floating over my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He smirked. "I followed you! hey you got any food in this joint?" The little stalker! "Sweet pad Amu! Oh, can you call Nagi? he is woried sick about me!" I called Nagi and told him that i had Rythm, and we agreed to switch back charas in the morning. "For tonight you can sleep in Miki's bed." After i got Rythm settled I went to bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

kiyoko-nya: before you tell me my grammer needs to be better go back and compare chapter one to this one. Ive come a long way! and to me its not about the grammer and organization of a story but the passion and creativity behind it! so any ways rev...

Kairi: okay kyo-chi fell asleep with Amu and Rythm so goodbye everybody! dont forget to reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Naghiko's pov

"Nagi? Are you and Amu-chi in love now?" Amu's little green eyed chara asked me as I walked toward the school garden (which unlike the elementary school garden was out doors in the center of a small and uncomplicated maze). "I love Amu very much, but I don't know if she loves me the same way or not." the rest of Amu's charas had to have there place in the conversation now. "Well she looked like she had feelings for you yesterday when you where all over each other like animals!" said miki who I had noticed had drawn at least seven pictures of rhythm since she woke up. "Miki you mustn't speak so loudly it is Amu and Naghiko's business, no one else's." spoke Dia in her calm motherly tone. "Go Amu-chan! Get some!" cheered the bubblegum haired chara. "I do agree with Dia. but a don't approve of that kind of behavior taking place regularly and do hope it wont happen again." said a calmly floating tamari. Halfway down the path to the high school I saw Amu and ran towards her. She looked very... hot. I motioned for the charas to fly to Amu and rhythm returned to my side. "Amu you go ahead ill be there right after you." I am gonna have to clean tea and broken porcelain off the floor for this, but seeing their faces would be worth it. "Nagi you think we should kick it up a little?" rhythm had a mischievous grin that kinda scared me but I was curious.

Amu's pov

I was gonna be late for the meeting If I didn't leave right then. "Amu charanari with me it will be fun!" as much as I hated transforming with anyone other than my own charas I needed to get there fast and Rhythm could totally help. "Kay fine but when we get to the edge of the school grounds we split so no one sees!" I performed a charanari with rhythm and had to look in the mirror I was wearing cute sneakers short black shorts a tight blue vest on top of a purple t-shirt I also had a black toboggan and rainbow headphones around my neck. The outfit was admittedly cute, miki would have loved it. I jumped the tops of the buildings and the trees until I got to the edge of the grounds and then I uncharacter changed with Rhythm. I saw nagi up a head a little ways. He was dressed as Nadeshiko but not the normal everyday Nadeshiko. He had black wedge heels grey stockings that went up to his mid thigh a grey t shirt and black skirt and when he walked I could see his shorts underneath. He ran towards me to tell me to go ahead. after I was most of the way there I got a text 'pritty boi & his frins need 2 catch u & Nade _together -Ryth' _oh lawdy he has taught that chara how to text. Together, why did he italicize together? This guy has something up his sleeve. As soon as I came in I poured the tea and passed out the cookies. Yaya and Utau complimented me on my outfit. Only a few minutes after i entered the garden 'Nadeshiko' came in. after I sat down Naghiko pulled his chair closer to me and leaned in and kissed me. It was only the second time I had ever kissed with tongue. I understood the plan now; Rhythm was up in the orange trees filming everyone's reaction. I could feel the others freaking out so I put my leg over his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh crap that's hot!" it was Ikuto's voice that's when I realized miki had turned video chat on on Naghiko's phone. I didn't want to cause anyone else to have a heart attack like the one I'm sure Ikuto had when I bit Naghiko's ear, so I reached up and grabbed the end of the red ribbon holding Naghiko's hair into a ponytail and yanked it unraveling the bow and letting all his hair fall down. "Good morning Naghiko! Did you sleep well last night?" I heard a couple sighs of relief and a couple comments like "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME?" and "please don't mess with our brains like that ever again." Ikuto just moaned. It kinda creeped Naghiko out. I grabbed Nagi's phone from miki and exited out of video chat. "Why scare Ikuto like that? Bad girl." miki but on her best pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top smile. "But Rhythm asked, and I didn't want to say no, Ikuto deserves to know that you love Naghiko not him and... wait I'm the bad girl?" everyone laughed at the last part. After the meeting had ended we chatted for a while. I explained how I found out and everything else (leaving out certain parts of course). "Okay guys don't forget we have the guardian 'mall crawl and karaoke contest' tonight and this weekend we are going camping. I have come up with lists of what everyone should bring. Because Utada and Kairi are coming with us there are four boys and four girls, the guys will each bring a tent and we will split into groups of two." I looked at my list then Nagi's.

Hinamori, Amu

Bedding

Refrigerated foods and drinks (in a cooler)

Flashlights (at least 2)

Personal items (clothing, entertainment, ect.)

Fujisaki, Naghiko

Tent

Non-refrigerated foods

Collapsible chairs (at least 2)

Personal items (clothing, entertainment, ECT.)

"The easiest way to pick tent buddies would be you-Rima, me-Nagi, Utada-Kukai, and Yaya-Kairi." He thought about this arrangement. "Yes, there should be a male for every female to protect her should anything go wrong, but…" Rima picked up her teacup and took a sip then looked at Tadase. "Which one of the guys is going to protect you, my king?" I tried not to laugh but accidentally let out a small chuckle. Tadase brushed it off and continued. "… but Utau and Kairi are not official members of the guardians and therefore should have a tent of there own." I quickly pointed out that Kukai was a former jacks chair just like Kairi and therefore not an official guardian either. After several minutes of arguing Tadase finally gave in and agreed to the tent arrangement.

After the meeting I headed home with my charas floating over my shoulder. My evil scheming brain had been working all morning to think of something that would scare naghiko... well maybe not scare but startle a little. "He gets to run around as a girl whenever he wants... how would he feel if I ran around as a boy?" Amu's charas jumped up to look at her. "But Amu-chi is too pretty to be a boy desu!" I love Suu she is so sweet. "Yay a project!" miki shouted flying up to see what work had to be done. "I think you can do it Amu-chan! You can pull it off!" Dia just nodded. Miki got to work going through boxes of clothes from Amu's tomboy faze, while Suu and Dia (mostly Dia) brainstormed ideas on how to hide Amu's figure and hair. "Kay Amu we got it!" Dia yelled handing Amu a list of things they needed

1 a small towel

2 plastic wrap

3 a large compress bandage

4 a hat

5 a box of bobby pins

6 red kool-aid mixes

These where all things that I had in my house so it was fairly easy to get all the items. I didn't question any of the items because I trust Dia she is, after all, my would be self. the had me lean over the tub while they rubbed a paste made from the Kool-Aid mix through my hair and then the put a shower cap on it. "Amu don't touch your hair for a while desu." Suu said while I took off my shirt and let Dia wrap the folds towel around my waist. After that she wrapped my stomach and chest in plastic wrap (extra tightly around my chest to push my breast down).they then wrapped me in the compress. I looked over at miki who handed me an extra baggy tootsie pop t-shirt and some baggy khaki cargos. I put them on and then looked in the mirror. The towel and all the wrappings totally took care of my figure and I could see my hair turning red and finally understood the kool aid mix. "Dia, can I rinse my hair yet?" I asked my shining star. "Sure Amu! Dry it and then we will fix your hair." I hung my head over the side of the tub and rinsed the powder out of my hair and moved to the sink to dry and straighten it. After I was done I sat down on the floor to let them pin my hair. I had short hair and it was layered so we just pinned the bottom layers and left the top ones to cover it up. They brushed my bangs to the side and I looked in the mirror. I looked like a red headed version of Tadase almost. "You guys are geniuses!" I hugged my charas and thanked them. "Wait Amu! I am gonna help you with your voice!" screamed ran who I just noticed hadn't helped and was carrying some tapes. "What are these?" she explained that they where tapes of American male singers and that I should start learning. It was a half hour before I had to leave and I had perfected the voice, walk, and attitude. This was gonna be a fun night.

Kiyo-nya: Okay! Ideas? Leav'em in a review!

Kairi: blah blah. *Insert Disclaimer here* bye!


	4. Chapter 5

I am not one to plan out a story. I prefer to make it up as I go but I kept coming to points where I was totally sucked dry of ideas. I think some of my readers believe I have forgotten them (btw I would never). Your feedback is extra important now that I am trying a new method.

Also, I can update faster! But there is a 'but'. There would be an even greater lack of correct grammar. It would still be readable and I could update like every other day, maybe even every day!

And one last thing before we start! I am ocd and I have this thing about the number 12 I never write a story with over 12 chapters! But if it's a bid hit and I still have ideas left after 12 I always write a sequel!

Nagi: can we please just go on? You left everyone waiting so long they are like... dying of old age.

Amu: nagi, don't be rude! Although she does need to stop being a lazy ass and write more.

Kiyo-nya: I think I liked you too better when Amu was innocent and nagi was Nadeshiko.

Okay, okay I don't own SC! (Wish I did though) on with the story!

I pulled up to the mall in my red eclipse and hopped out the place was crowded so I was automatically looking out for swarms of fan boys. No one screamed my name or tackled me to the ground. I turned to notice instead a large group of girls following my every movement grinning like idiots, and then I remembered what I was dressed like. I kept on walking Dia floating close behind incase anything happened, some of the girls started screaming and ran after me I ran as fast as I could into the mall. I decided to head straight for the ice cream stand, I mean Yaya was with them, where else would they be? No one even noticed me until nagi dropped his ice-cream all over Tadase. "Amu?" I was trying not to laugh at the expression that they all had on there faces. "Actually it's Tamu, but yes." I waited for a reaction they all stared at me. Utau was the first to speak. "Aww I was really looking forward to one of your cute little punk outfits... bitch." I laughed it off after all I knew she was just joking. She had on long purple socks that went to her mid thigh with a grey skirt and a white button up with purple butterflies. Cute as usual. "Yaya thinks Amu is a pretty boy." Yaya wore a pink skirt with pink and yellow striped halter top and pink bows. "Yaya, boys are handsome, not pretty." Said Rima with her usual bored face. Her orange shirt had I harlequin clown on it, with black and white striped leggings and a hot pink skirt. I went and sat down on the bench beside "Nadeshiko" I let out a deep sigh and laid my head on his shoulder. "How do you make cross dressing look so easy?" He shrugged. I looked at his cute red dress with Black long socks and jacket. "I feel sorry for Tadase now. Fan boys are so much easier to deal with than fan girls. I almost got attacked just trying to get into the mall. Stupid girls!" I fingered the hem of the dress sitting up straight. "This is cute; it would look cuter on my bedroom floor though... hey that really did sound like a guy!" Kukai laughed so hard I thought he was going to explode. "You know Utau that top of yours wouldn't look too bad on Kukai's floor either." Kukai stopped laughing and him and Utau where both red. Nagi got up and got two ice dream cones. Strawberry for me and blue berry crunch cake to replace the one he dropped. "Wait a minute what the he'll am I gonna do if we go shopping?" The girls and nagi laughed. Nagi stopped laughing and looked at me serious. "That depends on how often you plan on cross dressing. If often try on guys clothes, you can always use them when you are cross dressing. If rarely find somewhere to change first." I smiled "ill change if you will. We can say you came back early and Nadeshiko is at home sick or something! Please? I really would like to kiss you as Naghiko once instead of Nadeshiko." He shook his head no. " I have nothing to put on besides Nadeshiko has never kissed a boy before." Kukai interrupted. "Well god damn I hope not!" We all laughed. While Naghiko wasn't looking I got as close to him as I could and when he turned around I locked him into a kiss "now she has!" I got up and ran from him. His heels kept him from getting up the escalator as fast as I could I ran into my favorite store, hot topic (do not own), and started looking through the racks where I get most of my favorite shirts. "Can I help you sir?" Asked a girl with long brown hair her smiled put me on my toes... another fan girl type. "Tamu! That's no fair! Do you know how hard it is to run in heels!" I smiled at him. "Bitch do you know how hard it is just to have a penis!" The girl left with an annoyed look on her face. I cracked up as soon as she turned away. "Nadeshiko" laughed too "I can't believe you actually said that! The look on her face was priceless! You make an awesome guy you know." After we caught our breath the rest of the group came in. I looked at the dressing rooms and got an idea. "Hey nagi go pick out five things from the girls section and ill get five from the guys I have an idea." He didn't question it. I found some clothes that nagi would like and met him in front of the dressing room. "I don't understand." I hadn't expected him to figure it out. "Simple we both get a tag for five items, go into the dressing room with what we have and then switch under the wall in between the changing stalls." He nodded in understanding. "Miss we both need fives." he said to the brown haired girl. I read the name tag on the girl's shirt 'Morgan' she must be American. "Hey sorry about earlier I was just joking around with my girlfriend. I bet I kinda sounded like an ass." She nodded her head yes. "I'm not normally like that. My names Tamu I'm not from around here." She smiled. "Morgan but most people call me Morg. So if you're not from around here then how do you know the guardians?" She stretched out her hand and I shook it. I had never seen her around school before. "My sister Amu is a guardian." She perked up and grinned widely. "Isn't she close to Utau Hoshina and her brother Ikuto?" Oh so this girl likes Ikuto. "Ya actually, you should find her at lunch when school let's back in Monday. Ill tells her about you. Her and Ikuto used to be a thing but now she is with fujisaki-san and would be more than happy to introduce you." "Nadeshiko" grabbed my hand and dragged me to the changing stalls. "You are so chatty you know that. So when is Ikuto coming back?" I slid the guy's clothes under the door and grabbed the clothes he handed me. They where cute. Something that Nadeshiko would still look modest in but kind of less modest on me. "Next week. Hey take pictures and text them to my phone so I can see what they look like on you. in a few seconds my phone beeped the pants where a little tight but that's the way they where styled the shirts where also tight to show off his abs. Tadase never had abs, he wasn't fat, but he didn't have abs. Ikuto had abs but not like Nagi's I guess it is from all the dancing. "You done?" I quickly snapped a picture of the outfit I had on and started wrapping the homemade body suit around me. "Yea just one second *ouch* take the clothes and go up to the front I will be right there!" I hit my head on the stall door trying to put my baggy pants back on. I jumped out of the dressing room and stopped Nadeshiko from paying. I pulled the credit card right out of her hand and replaced it with my own. "I'm paying!" Nadeshiko gave me a funny look but brushed it off. "I guess he's paying." Morg laughed a little. "So Tamu my parents are going to a dance festival. My mom is a dancer; they are going to be gone for a while. Can I come over and stay with your sister?" I looked at him ad processed what he said. "I'll be gone you ought to ask my parents." Morg smiled at us. "Have a good day! Oh and I will be looking out for your sister. Thanks Tamu!" We left the rest of he gang following after us. "Okay so how about now? You have something to change into! Please nagi!" He sighed. "Where am I supposed to change?" I squealed a little and dragged him to a photo booth we both got in. I took out black skirt and red t-shirt that I had packed just in case with black ad red striped arm warmers. I slid off my pants and put on the skirt as quickly as I could. The shirt I slid up my legs and around my waist. I pulled off the body suit and slid the red shirt on under my baggy one after I had my shirt on I took off "Tamu's" I pulled out the pins and brushed out my hair I looked to my side to see nagi all ready and pressing some buttons on the photo booth "nagi, what are you doing?" He grabbed me and pulled me closer. "Say cheese!" The machine takes 6 pictures so I smiled for two and then made silly faces for the next two. While I was thinking of another pose I could do nagi pulled me into a kiss. We didn't break away when the machine went to take the last picture, instead I crawled over him. The camera got a clear shot of my ass and Nagi's hair sticking to the wall because of static where he slid down the wall. I could hear Utau and Kukai going crazy "Inappropriate use of a photo booth is going in my notes." Announced Kairi. Yaya whined something about the toy store. Even thought they where outside of the booth I could tell Rima and Tadase's jaws dropped. I got off of nagi and jumped out of the booth grabbing my stuff and the pictures. I looked at the two strips they where the same except for the last picture I decided o give him the one with me on top of him and take the one with the sweet kiss. "Okay now that Tamu and Nadeshiko are gone let's split up into boys and girls and go shopping for camping stuff. They all nodded and me, Yaya, Rima, and Utau headed towards Pac sun (do not own). After about two hours everyone had every thing they needed and we where back in our cars. Except for Nagi who caught a ride to the mall with Kukai but was leaving with me. "So is Nadeshiko spending the night at my place?" He smiled evilly. "Why yes, yes she is! That reminds me." He grabbed his bag and jumped into the back seat.

***Back at the house***

There was kool aid packs, tapes, plastic wrap, and other items from when I was getting ready scattered all over the floor. "Sorry Tamu takes a lot of work!" He chuckled a little. "Its okay, I know how it is... infact I'm probably the only person that knows how it is." I laughed a little back. "Let's do something different... let's color! In the bathtub!" He looked at me like I was crazy but I started pulling the comforter off my bed and grabbing Ami's coloring books and crayons. "Don't give me that look!" I carried everything into the bathroom and put the comforter in the tub. After we had been coloring for a while we got to talking... and kissing. After we pulled away I pushed him back and crawled on top of him so. I was sitting with one leg on each side of his stomach and my skirt flared out across his waistline. Then the door swung open to reveal none other than MY MOM!

Nagi: why does this always happen to me!

Amu: you mean us.

Nagi: sorry 'us'

Kiyo-nya: I would like to state than I am not a writer but a comedian! My stories won't ever be perfect! My goal is to entertain and amuse! And I get tired of writing disclaimers for every chapter so consider this disclaimer, a disclaimer for the entire remainder of the story" I do not nor will I ever own Shugo chara!


	5. Chapter 6

Wow okay this is gonna have to be like the shortest chapter ever! I'm just trying to give you something to think about until I get the next one written!

"Nadeshiko stole my orange crayon! Make her give it back!" I have no idea where it came from but it did. Nagi took the orange crayon and he held it as far away from me as possible. "No! You can't have it!" His playing along made the lie even more believable. "Oh you two are acting like big preschoolers! Anyways I came to tell you that Nadeshiko's mother invited me to come along wit her and write a piece for the magazine. She said that you could stay at fujisaki manor until they get back." holy cow. Why did his mom approve of this? Baya! Their was no doubt in my mind that Mrs Fujisaki and Baya where up to something. They always seemed a little sneaky to me. "Umm okay mom. Is Baya going to be there?" She yelled back her reply while leaving the room. "No you girls are old enough to take care of yourselves. Besides Naghiko will be coming back tomorrow." The door shut with a slam. I hopped up and locked it. "Sorry Amu, the moment passed." I pouted a little making him laugh. "Oh sigh, well I was kind of tired anyways. How about we just sleep in here." He laid out on his back and patted his chest. I crawled into the tub and curled up beside him laying my head on his chest. I was almost totally asleep when Naghiko chuckled "we are not a normal couple." This woke me up a little. "Couple?" His smile faded. "I just assumed that after everything that we where a couple! Do you not want to be a couple?"

Kiyo-nya: sorry for the short chapter lost my outline and rough draft. I'm working on a new one though so hold your horses. By the way I was gonna add one of my favorite authors as an oc in all my stories but I forgot to ask permission so the next time I update I will have to change the Pac-sun lady's name, unless she gives me permission to use her in this story. Btw it was mountaingirl47 I absolutely lulululululoves her (amuto) stories! I'm so behind in my writing so everyone is going to have to be patient with me!


	6. Chapter 9

Alright so I'm still writing! Don't think

I have abandoned you! Writing is not the issue it's updating! I am always either not at home or I don't have time, but I have chapters typed up!

Kay so let's go!

Where we left off

_"Why? Do you not want to be a couple?"_

"Oh my god! Nagi don't even think that! Of course I do! ...but nagi, I don't want o have sex with you." My lungs where tight, waiting for his reply. "Okay, but may I ask why?" I looked down at the pink and purple hair swirled around in the bathtub and started playing with it. "I wanted to save it for someone special, but I gave it to Tadase and he hurt me. I just feel kinda weird about it all now." He wrapped his fingers in my hair playing with it the same way I did his. "My cousin in America took a pledge to restate her purity once. Do you wanna do something like that?" I dug my nose into his chest feeling even more comfortable in his arms. "Maybe... I'll look into it. Now let's just go to sleep." He chuckled again. "Yes let's go to sleep in the bathtub when there is a perfectly good bed right across the hall..." I shut him up by pressing my finger up against his lips.

Major time skip

Finally the big day was here it was time for the camping trip. I had packed all the stuff I had to take, as well as my personal items. The drive to the campground felt like it would never end, and now I found myself alone standing at the back of my truck texting Utau. "_Utau: sorry Amu, Tsukasa's van broke down! I, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, and Rima are going to be late. Nagi and Kairi are stuck in traffic but they will be there soon. Ill tells them that you are parked at the campground." _I'm glad I have a friend like Utau, still I admittedly miss Rima. While lost in thoughts about my former best friend I didn't see the black cart that was doming towards me. The cart stopped just before hitting me and Sherri (that's my car). A boy with black hair jumped out and ran towards me. "I am so sorry! I am trying to teach my brother Soske how to drive this thing and he is not very good! I'm Nagoshi, what's your name?" He was tall, muscular, and tan, but he had a very punk sense of style. The ideal guy some would say. "I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu." We talked for quite a while. I could tell his brother was getting annoyed. Nagoshi was handsome, sure, but he was no nagi. It bothered me how he flirted shamelessly with me, but I just politely ignored it. All of a sudden I was on my back in the grass with purple hair in my face and someone on top of me.

Nagi's pov

I pulled up to the campground. Utau said that Amu was on the lower level so I stood up on the hill and looked for her car. My pink haired beauty was standing at the back of her red eclipse talking to a guy. The guy was flirting like there was no tomorrow and Amu just smiled. I felt an extreme pang of jealousy but brushed it to the side. I ran down the hill as fast as I could and grabbed Amu and drug her to the ground "Amu!" Rhythm just floated there giving me a disapproving look. Amu's charas popped out of her bag. "Why are Amu-chan and nagi-kun on the ground?" Ran asked no one in particular. Amu giggled and whispered in my ear "thank god your here" we stood up and brushed ourselves off. "Nagoshi this is my boyfriend Naghiko. We are camping with a group of friends from school." He nodded and looked awkwardly at her and then our charas. "Hi Naghiko it's nice to meet you. I best be going I need to get my little brother back to our RV before our parents worry." I swear I saw a little person floating around his arm. Did he have a chara? Amu laughed a little. "You my good man have impeccable timing! Now let's go help Kairi before he kills himself trying to get his stuff out of your truck." She carried her stuff easily by tying it all around the handle of her rolling bag. She even carried one of my bags. "You're such a cross dressing fruit tart! You have what like eighty bags!" I tried not to laugh. "You have just as many bags as me, and you are a hypocrite!" She scoffed. "It's different because I AM a girl! How am I a hypocrite!" Was she really asking that? "No reason just that Nadeshiko and Tamu had soooooo much fun at the mall crawl!" Suu used her loud voice, something she rarely does. "Stop fighting desu! Suu doesn't like it when Amu and nagi fight desu." Musashi (is this right? I forgot how you spell it) floated up beside Suu. "I agree fighting is not good for a relationship." Amu stopped. "We weren't really mad at each other, but if it upsets you we will stop." I nodded in agreement. I like to set a good example for when Kairi finally decides he wants t have a relationship with Yaya. We set up our tents and all of our other stuff. "Ummm nagi Utau just texted me they are at the grounds let's go help them get their stuff and carry it to the clearing. She also said that they had a surprise, and that Tadase and Rima had an important announcement to make at tonight's bonfire." I nodded and secretly wondered what my ex girlfriend and ex best friend had to announce. After we got there two huge arms grabbed me and Amu squishing us together. "If it isn't the love birds!" Amu got a little excited. "Ikuto! What are you and Saaya doing here? Are you two a couple?" Saaya stepped in and flipped her hair. Whacking a newborn chara in the face. "No me and Ikuto are cousins I'm surprised you didn't know that already! Besides I just got out of a bad relationship with a girl named Sono. She bullied me. It made me realize how miserable I made your life." A blue and pink jewel appeared beside her right eye signaling a character change and she dropped to her knees pleading Amu to forgive her. Amu nodded and hugged Saaya. "Well Ikuto if you are single I have someone I would like you to meet on Monday." A couple hours went by and the sun was setting and the bonfire was up. Tadase started immediately "I have to confess! I and Rima aren't together! We aren't even sexually compatible! We pretended to be together cause we thought it would be easier, but its not! It's hard! We just ask that you will accept and forgive us. Especially you two, Amu and Naghiko, for what we did to you. In truth... I'm gay and Rima's a lesbian." Rima was leaning over with her face in her hands as if she where crying. I was feeling extremely compassionate at the moment and jumped over and held her. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood! I'm a stupid cross dressing fruit tart after all." She laughed. "I have known since the fifth grade." Everyone looked at Amu with shock on their face. "Kiseki took absolutely no interest in girl charas while every other male chara I have met did. Our charas are our-would-be-self's after all. At first I thought he was just too consumed with taking over the world. But then I realized he was as fruity as a tart. I was just waiting for you to admit it." Tadase looked at Amu especially shocked. "I really have good instincts when it comes to this kinda thing. Nagoshi is gay too." If she is right Nagoshi is a really good pretender. "How do you know? And if you're that good how did you not know I was a guy?" She put her phone down and exhaled deeply. "I was always kinda attracted to you. I didn't know you where a guy though. I did however question whether I was straight or not. And as for Nagoshi, he didn't know what kind of sports car I had, but he knew that my bag wasn't a real Luis Vinton (this word kept getting auto corrected so I gave up, but you get it). He said, and I quote 'nice bag, even though it's not real.' He was just flirting with me because he wanted to look straight for his little brother. It was pretty obvious. He also put a 3 after his name when he put his number in my phone." She held up her phone and showed it to us. Rima took the phone out of Amu's hand. "He's cute though! Isn't he Tadase?" Tadase blushed and handed the phone back to Amu. "He is staying up at the grounds with his parents. I could introduce you Dase!" Tadase tilted his head. "Sure, why did you call me Dase? It's cute!" I responded for Amu. "Well you guys are cool with us now!"

Amu's pov

We where talking and laughing and goofing off when I realized I had forgotten to stop somewhere and get rid of the plastic bag of "special" magazines I had in my car. I don't feel like I need them anymore now that I have nagi. My plan had been to stop somewhere and just trash them. I wonder... I took out my phone and texted Tadase. "_I have some playgirls I'm looking to unload. You in?"_ He opened his phone and read the text. I didn't even notice Ikuto look over his shoulder at it. Tadase nodded. "Where are they at?" Ikuto asked very loudly causing everyone to be quiet. "Where are what at?" I answered pretending not to know what he was talking about. "You know the playgirls you are looking to 'unload'. Where are they at?" Ikuto was trying to make my life miserable. I mumbled and pointed over to a plastic bag by the tent me and Naghiko where sleeping in. "Ikuto-ii stop picking on Amu-ii!" Said Saaya's chara. Surprisingly Naghiko didn't get upset. He walked over and lifted me up and set me on his lap. "I'm sure you could have some if you wanted them, Ikuto. Amu doesn't need them anymore." I was surprised at Naghiko's reaction but didn't show it. I just played with his hair and watched as Ikuto's little comment turned against him. "Hey Saaya what is your Chara's name?" Before Saaya could open her mouth her chara stepped in. "Amai! Because I'm sweet as sugar-ii!" The chara twirled around several times in her white and pink dress. Her hair was a couple shades lighter than my own. Suddenly a yellow and blue ball flew out of the woods and just missed our campfire rolling down to Tadase's feet. "Souko! Hasn't anyone ever told you not to kick your ball into the woods! If I can't find it you are NOT getting another one!" We heard a voice yell as the person made his way through the woods. The voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Fin... For this chapter anyways

Nagoshi: Oooooo who is it!

Ikuto: who invited you here, fag?

Tadase: no let him stay!

Ikuto: shut up, you're a fag to!

Amu & nagi: -_-

Kiyo-nya: okay so Nagoshi belongs to blue (she writes "They Called it Kitten Love" if you like amuto I would urge you to check it out!) And I didn't plan on making him gay; it just sorta ended up that way. I'm using the same description for him that blue uses! Of course he is a lot older. And I am gonna have to take a short break from this story because 1 I'm running dry and 2 I haven't updated my teen titans fanfic in forever and a day. I will also be deleting my Generator Rex Fanfic and starting one that is yairi/kutau/amuhiko! Did anyone else who read my paper and pen songfics get a little upset?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! here is whats going on:

you're the shit: next chapter is finished. will be up soon, in the meantime i am dying to hear your theories. the more reviews i get with theories on whats gonna happen/ ideas for the story, the faster i update it.

awkward moment: next chapter in progress (some crazy mess happens] reveiws please!

~kiyo-nyat


	8. Chapter 8

okay i am adding more charecters. if you want to be in this story just ask(in a review or pm] and to my reviewer (bmk] i would love to add you in as a chara to one off my oc's. also if yo dont want to be in it but have an idea for a charecter i would love to use it.


	9. Chapter a9

Kiyo-nyan: yay! New characters and a short chapter! I realized I was in over my head and needed to cool off so I took a break from my stories (my garae story is on permanent hold until further notice) then I come back and start a new story. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box.

DISCLAIMER!

Characters:

Name: Maxine (max] Knight

Importance in story: Yaya's best friend

Chara: nonne (pronounced no-nay)

Favorite color: soft blue (I didn't know so I just guessed)

Favorite food: candy

Hair color: brown

Eye color: hazel

Notes: has been living on one of the Hawaiian Islands with her mother for a year. she likes swings, but doesn't like school, falling, or annoying people.

Name: nonne

Human: Max

Hair color: light, light blonde

Eye color: light blue

Personality: happy, playful, likes to laugh

Notes: born from the wish to be playful and happy forever.

Name: Mayon

Importance: nagoshi's cousin who is coming to live with him

Chara: akah

Favorite color: red

Favorite food: sushi

Hair color: black (wears red extensions)

Eye color: purple

Notes: total opposite of her twin sister ning. Enjoys moonlight, stating her opinion, reading by candlelight, and hacking. Dislikes perkiness, getting wet, and her sister.

Name: akah

Human: Mayon

Hair color: silver

Eye color: red

Personality: likes black, is calm and quiet (except for when she is having a bad day). Likes to sneak away and take long walks around midnight.

Notes: born from the wish to be different and mysterious.

Name: Ning

Importance: nagoshi's cousin and mayon's twin sister

Chara: Yo

Favorite color: light pink

Favorite food: seaweed and rice

Hair color: black (wears pink and mint/sea foam green extensions)

Eye color: purple

Notes: loves the beach, daydreaming, quiet, friendly, generally happy, enjoys making friends and hanging out. Dislikes people with cold attitudes, being dry, dishonesty. Is a vegetarian!

Name: Yo

Human: ning

Hair color: pink

Eye color: sea foam green

Personality: happy, social, nice, bubbly, won't eat fish (duh)

Notes: born from the wish to be a mermaid (or mermaid like anyways), has a tail!

Ning's pov

"Hmmmm... Mayon-chan, are you sure we are heading in the right direction? I think we are lost!" Mayon brushed her hair out of her face and looked back down at the map. "Calm your tits ning! May-Chan knows where we are going!" Replied her, currently ill, chara akah. My Chara Yo dove behind me frightened by akah's yelling. "Actually she's right, I can't read this thing, I give up. Just use the gps on your phone." I took out my phone and plugged in the address. "Okay a right and then two miles before a left." Mayon folded up the map and put it back in her back pack. "I sure hope cousin nagoshi has a car! I can't walk all over Japan every day." I smiled thinking about all the fun we where gonna have living with our cousin. "You know, yo, I heard cousin nagoshi has a swimming pool!" Yo squealed loudly as she flipped her tail around. "Yay! A giant bowl full of harsh chemicals and bodily oils, not to mention dirt, grass, bugs, and other filths." Said akah bursting yo's happy bubble. "Aka-chi stop being so ill, we will get there soon and you can take a nap in my back pack if you want." After a while of walking we turned left and the house was on the right.

W/ amu and nagi

I looked at the clock. "If I get out now I can get dressed and dry my hair, or I could stay in the tub another 15 to 20 minutes relaxing, carry my clothes into the bedroom and change, and just let my hair dry." I looked over at my Charas who were relaxed to the point of falling asleep. "Option 2 I guess it is then." Ran giggled and miki and Dia sighed. "Sounds good-desu" I smiled and laid back further into the warm water before I knew it Dia was nudging me to tell me I needed to get out so Nagi could have his bath. I begrudgingly pulled myself out of the water and tightly wrapped a towel around me. The girls let the water out of the tub while I hunted down all my items. The walk from the bathroom to my room (for the night) was long and cold. When I got there I started to dress, I stopped when I noticed I had left my top in the bathroom. I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. I listened at the door the shower wasn't on so I figured he hadn't gone in yet.

I ran back into the bedroom without my top. "Amu-Chan what's wrong?" Asked ran with a concerned face. "Yea-desu. Why is amu-chi's face all red-desu?" Dia was with Temari enjoying a nice cup of tea, rhythm was probably somewhere playing with the cat. "I ran down the hall, just felt like it, I don't know why" amu said putting on her 'cool and spicy' tone "You know very well why. You really need to learn how to knock."


	10. Chapter 10

Nagi's pov

*later that night*

"Nagi... I'm sorry, I should have knocked." I couldn't help but smile at  
her. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a pair of black boy shorts and an  
extra large white t-shirt that went halfway down her thighs, her cheeks where  
pink. I tried not to stare at her but I still felt like I  
was raping her with my eyes, while she was avoiding any kind of visual  
contact. "Don't sweat it Amu, here come talk with me." I walked over to my  
bed her following behind. I sat down and Amu stood in-between my knees with my  
arms around her hips. "Amu, you don't need to be embarrassed. Look, if it  
makes you feel any better I have seen you topless... On this very bed too."  
I pat the space beside me. She pulled out of my hands and laid on my bed.  
"Nagi, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? It is kinda scary sleeping  
in there alone." I laughed a little "Amu, the 'cool and spicy' is  
scared?" Her cheeks went red with embarrassment. "I-I-I'm not  
sc-sc-sc-scared! I just think its weird, and the girls might be more  
comfortable in here." I brushed my hand against her shoulder. "Well that's a  
shame because scared Amu is so cute, way cuter than 'cool and spicy' Amu. IS  
THAT A RAT!" She sat up straight immediately. "WHERE!" I moved to  
get ready or bed. "Just playing, now I'm gonna finish getting ready you can  
go ahead to sleep if you want." She laid down and soon I joined her.

The alarm went off. I quickly turned it off so it wouldn't wake Amu. I had  
to get up and practice my dancing. As I got out of bed I stepped on  
something. I looked down to find that it was a bra. Amu must have gotten  
uncomfortable and took it off in the middle of the night.

*Tadase*

The door opened to a smiling Nagoshi. "Hi Tadase, come sit down I'm making  
dinner. I'm so happy that you took up on my invitation and came over." I  
smiled back and sat on the couch. "Well it would have been rude to not  
accept it, especially after we had so much fun at the campgrounds together."  
I looked around; the place didn't seem like a place a family would live. "I  
had fun with you too." He said taking his shirt off. I couldn't blame him it  
was like a hundred degrees inside his house. "So you live alone?" I asked  
thinking back to the small house. "Yea, but my cousins Mayon and Ning are  
coming to live with me, they should actually be arriving really soon, today  
or tomorrow. Sorry about the heat Tadase, I need to fix the  
air conditioner." the heat didn't bother me; neither did his lack of  
clothing. "It's fine. You know you can call me Dase, I have sort of taken  
the nickname on the past couple days since my secret came out." I tried not  
to look at his chest, every time I did my cheeks heated up. "Oh... is it that  
kind of secret?" He asked me with understanding eyes. "Yea, up until a  
couple days ago the only people that knew where Rima and Amu, Amu has a real  
knack for catching all the little clues." He looked down at his feet for a  
second. "Yea I can't bring myself to tell my parents or little brother. I  
don't want them to be ashamed of me." I could see that there was a certain  
sadness in his eyes. "Well, they are family and they are supposed to love  
you no matter what, but I understand I haven't told mine either." He pulled  
at his shoulders a couple more times before speaking. "My chara hides from  
me; he is ashamed of me... My back and shoulders hurt so badly." I sighed,  
thinking about my chara who I left at home. I really don't know how Kiseki  
feels about it all; he seems to have no opinion on the subject. "Do you want  
to go swimming? The cool water would probably help." He looked at me for a  
few seconds, almost as if he was trying to decide if he should. "Don't you  
think the cold water would actually tighten muscles, and make it hurt  
worse?" I wasn't sure about what the cold water would do. "It's worth a shot.  
How is your chara taking it?" he grabbed a pair of swim shorts and changed.  
I changed into my shorts and rash guard. "I think he is ashamed of me." He  
said moving to the back yard. "It doesn't seem to bother Kiseki. I guess  
since your chara is supposed to be your would be self then some part of you  
is ashamed of it. If you accept an embrace it as part of who you are, then  
your chara should come around." He sighed and pulled the tarp off his large  
underground pool "Yea, you are probably right. You look really good in  
that." I fought a smile as I looked at the tight rash guard and then back at  
him. "Do you always swim in that though?" I thought about it for a second.  
"Yea I guess so, why is that weird?" He laughed a little stepping into the  
pool. "No, it's very modest. That's kinda cute." I swear I couldn't have  
smiled bigger or blushed redder.

After a couple hours in the pool I was finished with being wet. I slid up  
onto the edge and watched Nagoshi swim a little bit more. "What's up Dase?  
Done already?" I nodded yes, watching his very muscular body slide up the  
side of the pool, and onto the edge, the same way I had. "Cool, well, you  
can take a shower in the guest bathroom, or you could join me." I must have  
made it very obvious that I was shocked because he looked as if he had  
regretted saying what he did. "I'm sorry Tadase, I shouldn't have said that.  
It's just that you have been feeling me up with your eyes the whole time and  
I want you to stop and start using your hands." (A/N: the whole feeling me  
up with your eyes/start using your hands thing is not mine. Mountaingirl47  
used it first I just loved it) he grabbed my hands and brought them to his  
chest. I tried to fight back the blush that was forming. "Well I d-d-do get  
lonely in the sh-sh-shower" before I knew it I was swept away into the house  
and placed under a shower head that was spraying hot water. After a nice hot shower with Nagoshi (which surprisingly featured very little "touching" and no sex) I wrapped a towel around me and went into the bedroom where I had set my bag to find my change of clothes. When I was dressed I came back to find Nagoshi going through his phone wearing just a pair of shorts. "So… how come you didn't… you know." He smiled up at me. "How come I didn't… what?" he laughed a little. "I don't 'fuck on the first  
date' I have more class than that." It was my turn to laugh. "So you tell guys they are cute and that you want them to 'feel you up' get them in the shower but don't have sex with them? That is a little strange." He moved towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well I have never been normal, and you are the first guy who has ever accepted my offer. Maybe on the third date." Next thing I knew the fire alarm was going off and two female voices rang out from the hallway "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Amu

I woke up ad nagi was missing so I headed for the kitchen and found  
everything I needed. I had some eggs already made and was working on  
pancakes and bacon when nagi came in and wrapped his big, sweaty, arms  
around me. "How am I supposed to train when all I can think about is the  
smell of bacon coming from the kitchen, and the beautiful bubblegum haired  
lady missing from my bed?" His arms quickly retracted when some hot grease  
hit his hand. "By focusing for a change." I answered, watching him run cold  
water over the burn. "That really hurt, worst pain I have ever felt in my  
life." I laughed at his whining. "Okay and I bet you are the type that gets  
the "man flu" too aren't you." He nodded proudly. He obviously didn't know  
what it was. "Okay sit down and let me fix your plate." I said turning the  
stove off and grabbing two plates. Just as I had sat down to join nagi in  
eating the hot breakfast, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Kukai.  
"Hey Kukai what's up?" "I don't know what to do Utau is freaking out!"

Kiyo-nyan: I wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger and an extended  
preview of the next story I'm gonna write. I also wanted to say that since  
this is chapter 10 I will only do two more chapters, but I will also do a  
sequel and a small side story about Utau's pregnancy.

Of sorts?

Amu walked faster and faster but the blue haired man gained speed and ran  
faster; he tackled her to the ground. She was looking up at him. She had  
read about this many times, women getting kidnapped and then raped on there  
way home from work. She never thought it would happen to her, nor did she  
think a rapist would be this handsome. She prepared herself for what would  
happen next but he did nothing, with a look of starvation in his eyes and  
confusion on his face he got up and left.

A week or so had past and Amu was still thinking about that man. Why did he  
just leave? "You are still thinking about me?" Said a voice from behind her.  
She turned around to see none other than the man who had tried to rape her.  
"Stay away from me you... RAPIST!" She said uncertain of what he would do.  
"Oh I'm not a rapist. A rapist wouldn't have even hesitated to take you. I  
spared you. I'm more like a vampire of sorts." She swallowed and tried to  
speak. "'of sorts'?" He nodded. "'Of sorts' Unlike vampires I don't feed on  
your blood I feed on your energy, I do it through body contact. I never  
meant to assault you, just bump into you, but I became overwhelmed with  
hunger. What I can't figure out is why I couldn't feed off of you. Your  
sweet energy refuses to leave your beautiful body. Now I need it." Amu was  
now officially scared. What was he gonna do to her?

Okay so I saw the preview for that story "sparks of life" and it sounded  
really similar to this. I promise that wasn't intentional. I hope it's not  
too alike.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I want to make the story, which I posted a preview of, collaboration because I have come to the conclusion that whenever I have a story like this I run out of ideas quickly. Is anyone willing to help?

I have been made aware several times that my paragraphs lump together when I upload them. I'm working on this, but because I upload them from my phone it just automatically does that. My grammar isn't its best either (we can't all be as well educated in the English language as *Mrs. Flamer*) I also don't have spelling or grammar check for my phone, you can see why I have issues.

I think it might be fair to warn y'all that when you comment and leave your pen name I do like to go read your profile and stories. Some of you are very, very good.

I do have favorite readers.

This chapter is to just set y'all up for the last chapter and the sequel.

"Okay, calm down and tell me exactly how she is freaking out." I could hear him take a couple deep breathes on the other end of the phone. "Okay, she woke up crying and going on and on about a dream, she said that she thought the baby was dead." I got up from the breakfast table and walked over to where Nagihiko kept his laptop; I quickly typed in "signs of miscarriage" and clicked on the first link. "okay, signs of miscarriage: Mild to severe back pain (often worse than normal menstrual cramps), Weight loss, White-pink mucus, True contractions (very painful happening every 5-20 minutes), Brown or bright red bleeding with or without cramps, passing Tissue with clot like material, Sudden decrease in signs of pregnancy" I could hear Utau panicking in the background "back pain, bleeding, weight loss, tissue. If she did have a miscarriage what could have caused it? Does the page say?" Kukai said sounding hopeful. "Many things, Smoking, stress, over exercising, being overweight, or the egg could just not be in there right." Utau was clearly upset; I could hear her sobs in the background. "Don't say egg, it makes me hungry." There was a loud 'smack' sound, then Kukai screamed "What the heck was that for!" I laughed. "How about y'all come over I made breakfast. I'll just put a couple more eggs on. There will be plenty." He didn't hesitate to respond. "Sure be over in a sec! Utau! Don't do that! Okay got to go be there soon." I hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen. "Amu, you just invited Kukai and a very pregnant Utau over. You are going to need to do more than put on a couple eggs." I slammed the pan down on the stove. "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! Just be quiet for a second so I can try to deal with all this." I said trying not to TOTALLY lose it. He headed back towards the practice room leaving his plate on the table. After he left I slid down to the floor. He didn't say it but I knew I had hurt his feelings. If I got anymore stressed I would probably blow up and really hurt his feelings... or him. That thought was gonna plague me for a while.

The Charas woke up and came into the kitchen. "Amu, what happened -desu" I tried to hide my upset face from my Charas; I couldn't let them know I was upset." Miki saw my expression and floated down to my shoulder. "Amu did you and Nagihiko have a fight? I'm sorry." Ran looked in shock. "But you never fight, your perfect for each other, nothing either of you does bothers each other." I tried to talk but it came out like a garbled mess. "That's not totally true. Everyone fights sometimes, ran. Nagi and I just don't hurt each other's feelings too bad. But this time I really hurt him bad." My Charas tried to comfort me.

Yaya

Okay, all I had to do was pick up the phone and dial the number. But what if he doesn't want to go with me? What if he would rather stay home and read or something? I could hear the dial tone ring the third time and was preparing myself. "Moshi-moshi, Yuiki-san. Did you need something?" I started freaking out a little. "Ummm... yes, I um... the mall... maybe... if you wanted to... we could..." "Yaya, if you want to go to the mall I can meet you there at three." I nodded. "You have to actually speak when using a telephone, I can't here you nod your head." He said. "I'm sorry Kairi-kun. Yes, that will work" after he hung up I nearly lost it. First Max-chi comes back, now I have a date with Kairi-kun! "I don't want to go on a date dechu." I grabbed Pepe and rocked her like a baby. "It's just like a play date, don't worry. Maybe we can take you and Musachi to the park." Pepe brightened up a bit. "Yay-dechu!"

Rima

My life sucks! Yaya is hanging out with her new friend, amu is all over nagi, Utau is staying with Kukai and taking care of her "issue", I am not hanging out with Ikuto or lulu, and now NaGAYshi has stolen my Dase. I have officially been broken and brushed away. I am reduced to calling Saaya to hang out with me and Ksuksu! Saaya! The witch that hurt my amu... back when she was still my amu. If she won't hang out with us I might just have to kill myself.

Tadase

(AN: I know it's weird to do a time skip for one character and not the others, but I'm going to since I only have one chapter left. Now Tadase and nagoshi have had a couple dates, Tadase has properly met Mayon and ning plus there Charas Akah and Yo)

I ran as fast as I could but nagoshi was close behind. "Ta-da-seeee! Give it back!" I swung the shirt I had won in our living room wrestling match over my head. "You want it? Catch me!" His cousins looked at us from the porch, the scarier one glaring while the other just laughed. "You two are acting like children, be quiet so I can read." Said the first one (Mayon I think) nagoshi character changed to catch me. "Dude, Not cool! I didn't change with Keseki did I?" He laughed. "I sowwy" he said in a babyish voice that reminded me of Yaya "come on, how about we go to the beach and leave may-Chan and Akah here to their books. It will be fun!" I had made up my mind that the second (ning) was my favorite. Mayon reminds me too much of Ikuto when he is depressed. "Okay! We can take the van! If you want to come Mayon-chi you could sit under the boardwalk and read." Nagoshi was always polite, it was an admirable quality. "No thanks, I wouldn't want to risk getting 'Jane Austin' wet, but you guys go ahead." Funny I had taken her as more of a twighlight kind of girl.

The ride to the beach was pretty fun, nagoshi and ning started a singing contest. There where tons of laughs. Once we got to the beach we set up our umbrella and chairs and sat down to put on sun block before we started playing. "Tadase, do my back please?" She asked. While I was rubbing the 'spf 30' on her back she asked another question, one that we weren't too prepared for. "So are you and Goshi-nii-san lovers?" I laughed a little on the inside. Our Charas sat on their mini beach chairs sun tanning and paying us no mind, except for Yo who was already in the water. Before nagoshi said anything I answered. "How did you know?" He looked a little shocked. "Most guys don't shower together or steal each other's shirts and run, at least not like y'all." I laughed (aloud this time). "Well we aren't 'intimate' but we are together. You need to keep this to yourself though, as you could imagine our relationship is very taboo." I whispered the last part in her ear and she blushed, much like amu used to do. Nagoshi turned around and smiled at me. "Okay me next." He said making ning laugh. "Okay nii-san, let me do Tadase first and then he can do you... I mean your sun block." I was laughing and nagoshi smiled "either way works for me." I was now blushing. "Go take a cold swim 'Goshi'-kun" I said trying to hide my embarrassment. "I intend to, but not by myself. Put some sun block on me first"

Utau

The room was terribly white, it almost hurt my eyes. "Babe, if you lost it... the baby, it will be okay. After we finish college and get a house we can try for one of our own, we have forever to be together..." I looked up from the uncomfortable doctor's office bed. Il and El looked shocked like me "Kukai what are you saying?" Daichi sat there with the biggest smirk I have ever seen. Before he could answer me the doctor came in. "Mrs. Hoshina, I'm sorry, you lost the baby." Kukai moved over to sit with me. "It really is a shame; I can tell the two of you would have been great parents." Kukai smiled at the doctor then at me. "Its okay, this time we can do it right." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Hoshina Utau, I would simply die if I had to go a day knowing you where with anybody but me, I'm taking a huge leap of faith here, and so, will you marry me." I had mixed tears of happiness and sadness. My words came out weird because I was crying. "Kukai you over competitive, insensitive bastard..."

Ikuto: what kind of ending is that? And where am I this entire story? You only got one chapter left woman!

Amu: why are our Charas rarely in any of the chapters? If you won't gonna put them in here then why bother having them.

Kiyo-nyan: Gomenasai, I will try better next time.

Nagi: I'm kind of worried about the ending now, we aren't gonna all die in some weird accident are we?

Kiyo-nyan: if I did that then how would I do a sequel?

Ikuto: do a story about us as ghosts... Cat Ghosts!

Kiyo-nya: no.

Su: Say bah-bye everyone-desu

Pepe: Kiyo-tan doesn't own -dechu

Everyone: bye!

Kiyo-nyan: Gomenasai for the crappy chapter and my horrible updating habits.


	12. Chapter 12

Ima just jump right in form where we left off with Kukai and Utau.

Enjoy the last chapter of awkward moment, and be looking out for the sequel "awkward still"

Kukai

My heart was freaking out in my chest. Did she just call me an insensitive, over competitive bastard? She's called me that before, but why when I was proposing? I put the ring back in my pocket and went to sit back in my chair. After drying her tears she came over and sat on my lap "... I wanted to be the one to ask you asswipe." The doctor was on the verge of tears from the scene. "Fine but you're putting the ring on by your own damn self for calling me an asswipe." She laughed and took the ring out of my pocket. "It's beautiful! I love it babe." The doctor stepped closer to us "as lovely as this is I do have other patients, Mrs. Hoshina... "Utau smiled and go off my lap."Okay I'm going to go ahead and schedule my next appointment for Mrs. Utau Hoshina-Souma." I smiled and gathered all our things while Utau went with the doctor to schedule her next appointment. I love the way that sounds "Utau Souma" although honestly I wouldn't have minded being "Kukai Hoshina".

Rima

Saaya was sitting across the table from me staring down at her hands. "This is kind of awkward, how about we go to the amusement park instead so that we are not just sitting here staring at each other." I grabbed my bag "sounds like a plan, nice skirt by the way."

Tadase

Nagoshi and I were lying in the sand where the water came up on our sides. "You are an amazing surfer, for a first timer." I looked back out at the ocean. "Second timer actually, my uncle took me once, you should meet him." He laughed a little. "Listen, I'll meet your uncle, but only if you meet my parents, and let me introduce you... as my boyfriend." I was shocked to say the least. "You want to come out of the closet?" He smiled shyly. "Yea, I really do. I know I didn't before but now I have something worth coming out for." I smiled really, really wide. "Yay! Nii-san is gay and he's proud! He loves Tadase!" Ning stood up and screamed ruining our moment but creating a new one. We both grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the water.

When we got back to the house ning ran to tell Mayon who said with plenty of attitude "cool so who's the girlfriend?" Nagoshi glared at her. "That would be me, can't you tell?" I said doing the motion of flipping my hair over my shoulder. I couldn't explain it I was in a bright, cheerful, happy mood today. "Oh so you're like nagoshi's servant" nagoshi snapped at her really fast. "Don't call him that, ya little piss." He said pushing her head back playfully in that big-brother-like way. Now I know why they call him Goshi-nii-san. "He's right you know; if he was that then he wouldn't have a choice. Beautiful here, clearly has a choice but chooses yes." Yo chimed in. Nagoshi stood beside me looking down into my eyes because I was sitting down. "Oh he definitely has a choice; I'm hoping he says yes." Ning looked up at nagoshi. "And what if he said no?" Nagoshi pondered this for a minute before saying "well, then you would be looking at a future rapist and total all around sex offender, because there is no way I would ever be able to stay away from this." Referring to me. "Wait a minute... are we talking about a more serious relationship?" Akah the little Chara that belonged to Mayon stared at me as if I where stupid. "Where the fudge have you been 'beautiful'?" Nagoshi swatted at the little Chara "he can't help it leave him alone!" His Chara flew up to him with his hands on his hips "He's blonde! And only nagoshi can call him 'beautiful '" I was speechless. Keseki had to help me out. "Of course! Though it is out of my nature to attach myself to peasants I agree to a relationship sir nagoshi. For I will be king and you will be my queen or lesser king as the case may be!" After I had un-character-changed I apologized for my... Kiseki-ness, and I spent the night at nagoshi's, my first night at nagoshi's, as his boyfriend.

Yaya

After I got to the mall I didn't find Kairi. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. "Kairi where are you?" I heard some sobbing on the other end "yayayayaya...ya... I cannnd take it antymoor, it mages no cents! No organimazations! I've finally snabbed." The voice on the end sounded like Kairi but it stuttered and stumbled over words and was broken up with sobbing fits. "Yaya, is there any way you could come help me with Kairi? He was stressed and he went to the neighbors house for something and came back acting weird, now he's a little out of control and I need help." The new voice on the phone was Kairi's Chara. I rode the bus to the mall and had very few ways to get to Kairi's house but I was desperate. I flipped my phone open and dialed up Maxx "hey can you pick me up at the mall and drive me somewhere it's an emergency?" Maxx agreed immediately and was there within seconds. "So what are we going to go do?" I looked over at my best friend. "We got to help Kairi, something's up." She checked her mirrors. "You mean Kairi, Kairi?" She checked her mirrors again. "Yes, I know what you are thinking; I'm not being dramatic cause I like him. He seriously needs help otherwise Musachi wouldn't have asked." Again with the mirrors. "You mean his Chara?" Mirrors. "Yes, now will you stop with the constant checking of the mirrors!" Even after I asked she still checked them again. "No! Defensive drivers check their mirrors every 10 seconds. Driving is scary if you're not careful you could die!" I could see Kairi's sisters house up ahead and was happy we where close. "That's why I don't drive duh!" We pulled into the driveway. "You need to start, because the next time you have to save someone I might not be around to play the part of your chauffer." I ignored her remark and followed Pepe to where Musachi and Kairi where. Kairi was leaned up against a wall sobbing. "Kairi, what's wrong?" I said bending down to be eye level. "I can't take it. Tadase ran off with his gay friend, Rima is hanging out with Saaya the witch, Utau is pregnant, Kukai is not the father, amu and nagi are an item, now I feel like I'm losing you to Maxx. We aren't even relatively close to the guardians we used to be." he was so upset I couldn't take it. "Oh Kairi, its okay people change. We have a bond, we where the guardians and we always will be even when we are far apart. I shouldn't have told you about Utau and Kukai. You will never lose me Kairi, I love you and I'm here forever." I said leaning down giving him a kiss. That's when I realized... "Your drunks as hell aren't you!" Pepe was crying and I could hear Nonne and Maxx in the background dying of laughter. I picked Kairi up with some help from Musachi (who had to character change with the loopy teen) "who gave you alcohol?" He mumbled something that sounded like "my nay boarder's prick" Maxx and Nonne followed but didn't bother helping. "What's that and how could it... never mind." I took him in the house and laid him on the couch Musachi looked a little worn out from the character change. "He was trying to say 'my neighbor rick' out of curiosity what did you think he said?" Max flopped down on the chair opposite Kairi. "My nay boarders prick." Max laughed a little and I headed into the kitchen to make some miso soup for him. "Give me a hand." I could hear her laughing get louder. "No thanks he's not my boyfriend." It was easy to find stuff (Kairi was an amazing organizer.) I brought him a bowl and instructed him to eat, which he did with a less than average amount of drippage and spillage for a drunken person. "Sober up quick, I don't want your sister to find out." He ate his soup and then fell asleep. "How much and of what?" I asked Musachi. "Three and I'm not sure, it was pretty strong though. This was the first time he had drunk so that didn't help. It's been about two and a half hours, taking into consideration his body fat percentage he will be fine before his sister gets home" I was genuinely relieved.

An hour later

Maxx left before Kairi started to stir. I heard the couch creak more than normal from the kitchen where I was eating a bowl of ice cream (girls got to eat something). "Yaya..." I jumped up from my chair. "Good morning sleepy head you feeling all good again." He still looked sad he was a lot better looking though. "Did you mean it" his eyes looked weird and he had a hard time sitting up. "What you said earlier about never leaving." I blushed and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I'm gonna hold you to that, because I need somebody to keep my feet on the ground." Now I was the one feeling drunk. "Yaya can you help me up I need a shower." I nodded excitedly. "Do you want me to stay until you get out or go home?" He stood up and put his arms around my shoulders so he was hanging on me a little, then left before giving me an answer. "No, please don't leave, Yuiki-san. I'm scared for Kairi; he's been overly depressed lately. It would be great if you could stay the night actually." I looked over to see Pepe fast asleep. "Okay but only cause you're my favorite samurai." I took out my phone and flipped it open and hit speed dial 2. "Maxx, do you mind swinging by my house and bringing me a pair of clothes and a nightgown?" I could hear max let out a slow sigh. "Sure but if you don't ask him out I won't come hang out when your babysitting anymore!" I am so grateful to have a friend as awesome as max and my (ex) guardian friends. "You're the best! Thanks max!" After Kairi got out the shower I told him that I would be spending the night and we sat down to watch a movie.

Kairi

I looked over to Yaya on the couch. My phone buzzed and I checked the text "onee-chan: staying the night with Nikeido. Don't do anything illegal." I sighed, too late for that. I turned my attention back to the girl sleeping on my couch. I didn't feel like getting out the air mattress or sleeping alone so I just moved her to my bed for the night.

Amu

"I have made up my mind, I know how much he loves me, and I love him but I am just too stressed. Miki, you know how I get when I'm stressed; I just don't want to hurt him. This is something I have to do. I have already called dad, he cut his bird watching trip short so I could come home." Su was crying. "But amu-chi loves Kairi so much-desu!" I took the little Chara into my arms and tried to comfort her. "I know I'm sad too." Tears where now starting to fall down my face. "How are you going to tell him?" Asked ran who was also crying. "I wrote it in this letter" I said pushing forward a black envelope. "I couldn't handle saying it to his face." Miki looked down at her shoes drawing patterns on the ground. I could tell she was about to cry as she spoke. "When are we leaving?" I swept them all up in my arms and cried with them. "I already packed everything, after I put the letter on his bed we are leaving."

Nagi

Amu had hurt my feelings this morning, but that was normal right? Couples fought sometimes, nothing abnormal. "Amu! I'm back! Let's go t... what's this?" There was no sign of amu or her stuff just a strange black envelope. I opened it and read the letter inside. "Nagihiko, what's wrong?" Temari asked in that sweet voice. "Amu... she broke up with me... and she left." I wanted to crawl in my bed and never get out. "And she did it through a letter... harsh man." Rhythm said not helping. I crawled into my bed, laying on the edge where she slept and tried to go to sleep.

whenever someone asks me what's on my mind you will be the answer. Goodnight Hinamori Amu, I love you.

Amu

I crawled in my own bed for the first time in a long time but it just wasn't right. I grabbed my feather topper and put it in the bathtub and then laid down to go to sleep, just as me and nagi had, only I was alone.

You will never leave my thoughts as long as I live. Sleep tight Fujisaki Nagihiko, I love you.

Third person pov

and they all went to bed amu and nagi with broken hearts, Kairi and Yaya with pure love beginning to bud in their own, Rima and Saaya with the happiness that comes with making a new friend, Tadase with the fullness of finally finding someone to fill the hole in his heart, and Kukai and Utau with the knowledge that things will never be the same for them again.

That's how this story was told, that's how the pieces fell. Maybe one day someone will come along and pick the pieces up and try to put them together, until then I bid you goodbye

~vocale

Nagihiko: why did you do this to me?

Rima: more importantly, who is vocale?

Kiyo-nyan: vocale is going to be in the sequel, I won't reveal his identity till the end though. He is kind of like a story teller.

Ikuto: since midget queen and girly boy didn't, I guess I am gonna be the first to congratulate you for finishing an entire series. It's the first time you have stuck with a story this long, I'm proud.

Kiyo-nyan: Thanks Ikuto! I'm gonna do one more chapter for Q&A's from the readers. Any questions about me or the story, or any type of advice you have (as long as you can put it nicely, rude/insulting/emotionally abusing reviews will be ignored) are what I'm looking for in the next week or so. Now's your chance people!

Amu: are you still doing all your stories?

Kiyo-nyan: actually I find it hard to focus on more than two at a time so I'm putting everything on hold but awkward still, I'm also trying to breathe life into some older stories and will be bringing back "you're the shit"

Beast boy: F yea! Garae for the win!

Kiyo-nyan: who let you in?

Kukai: I did. I really like this guy!

Miki: time to close up one he'll of a story!

Everyone: GOODBYE!


	13. AN

Long time no write... i read this and am upset by how bad my writing is/was. I'm working on this. New chapters to come i promise!


	14. an2

Hey guys so sorry i havent been around for a while. On the bright side my break has given me a chance to see that my wrighting sucks. I intend to finish what i have started now. It might take a while but i AM coming back. To get me exited about diving back into my writing i am going to start a new story. It will be shugo chara so here are the choices:

repossession: Amu finds a cat and takes it home, but its not just any cat. This cat belongs to a man who collects rare items, REALLY rare items, and he is out to repossess his most prized peice, but will he in the process find a peice he wants to add to his collection, a peice that would become far more precious and fare more rare than the strange cat.

so not a fairytale:

Everyone is thrusted into the land of grimm where they must live through the strange fairytales thrown at them by the lorekeeper and find their happy endings in order to get home.

Titles may be changed.

What i want to know from you is which one you guys like best and Amuhiko or Amuto, if there are too few responses or it is all tied up I will do both and one will be Amuhiko and the other will be Amuto.


	15. Chapter 15

OKAY, so I know I said I was going to keep going, and you guys are probably tired of authors notes teasing you, but try as I may I cannot unblock my brain, and I have taken way too long a break.

I'm just planning to start over new. I have done some serious work (I mean, pulverized and totally rebuilt my brain) on my grammar and language issues and am actually considering beta'ing starting tomorrow, so I have a proposition.

I'm going to give my stories to you guys, you can take it wherever you wish, provided you use me as your beta (just so I can keep tabs on what is going on and such), I will also be open to advising and RP'ing* for/with you should you stumble over anything while writing.

The story stats are as follows (and I just copy and pasted the summaries and titles/ they look like crap):

body gaurding / up for grabs/ have at it readers!

_amu and the girls are utau's body gaurds, after kuukai quits so that he can be her boyfriend. yaya and kairi, are totally crushin on each other. amu and nagihiko like each other too. tadase loves rima, but she is tryin to break up amuhiko. rated t-m_

i am so not an evo! /yea... didn't work out for me/up for grabs!

_So this cricket girl is living in providence with rex and they fall in love, blah, blah, blah!_

It doesnt have to end! /just take it/ please, I beg of you/im dry on this

_follow the lives of hinamori amu and all her friends massive secrets revealed it starts a little tadamu but is totally amuto rated teen for extremely mild suggestive theme later in the story and rude,suggestive,and/or flirtatious comments._

You're the Shit / this one hurts to let go of, but im done./up for grabs

_rae and bb are growing quite fond of each other. lust will stop at nothing to have change alert! Used to be "what you do to me"._

meeting chibinya /I have no ide what I was thinking/ mary sue gone totally wrong/ it just screams reform me

what happens when a new sidekick stumbles into the teams life? literally! robinxxoc with minor wallyxxoc supermartian and a little spitfire! NOT SLASH!

Sweet, now pm or comment and I will get in touch with you to negotiate story ownership. All the stories not listed are on my other account. I'm sure some of you noticed I changed my name to "SecretMeta" my second account will be "yoru-no-kuro-neko"

Basically I hate myself for writing some of these; I look back and am just like… "What am I? A middle school girl?" I would stop writing all together if I had to finish these. Clearing out my stories gives me some room to start clean.

Sing me a song /still mine/ to be transferred to second account/ but I would love it if you guys sent me some songfics to add to it (I particularly love nagixamu and kukaixikuto—yep I'm Yaoi/Yuri friendly nowadays)


End file.
